


В ожидании новостей

by KisVani, orphan_account



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Original work - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Омега хочет знать, удалось ему забеременеть или нет.
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	В ожидании новостей

Знакомый до мельчайших деталей плакат со схемой половых органов омеги висел на соседней стене. Ри помнил его новеньким, только повешенным. С тех пор половина, на которую попадали прямые солнечные лучи, порядком выгорела, да и в принципе цвета уже не казались такими яркими.

Другие плакаты: о ежегодных проверках, вакцинации, необходимости гигиены — все пришли в негодность, и их сменили. Только этот оставался на месте.

Ри отвёл взгляд от стены и посмотрел на свои руки, обтянутые перчатками с обрезанными пальцами. Когда Ри сдавал пуховик в гардероб, то ему ничего про них не сказали. Хорошо, потому что ему не хотелось открывать покрасневшие и шелушащиеся руки. Другие пациенты могли подумать что-то не то, на фоне-то свирепствующего вируса из Океании. Ри и так пришлось объяснять на работе, что это всего лишь аллергия, а принять антигистаминное он пока не может, и то начальник ему не поверил и теперь украдкой брызгал дезинфекционным спреем всё, к чему прикасался Ри.

«Если результат окажется отрицательным — сразу выпью таблетки», — подумал Ри. От этой мысли на душе стало горько. Он хотел, чтобы результат был положительным. Это была не первая попытка инсеминации за последние годы, а до того ему говорили, что с его-то уровнем гормонов о детях лучше забыть. Ри корил себя за то, что так долго ждал, прежде чем решил попытаться… И корил, что сделал аборт, когда залетел двенадцать лет назад. Да, тогда у него не было образования и работы, а сам он жил на съемной квартире, но ведь мог бы справиться, правда?

Ри сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Нельзя себя накручивать. Что сделано — то сделано. И нельзя надеяться, что получится именно в этот раз. Просто очередная попытка, если не получится — есть ЭКО. Если не получится и это — можно усыновить или подумать о суррогатном отцовстве. Это всё равно будет его ребёнок.

— Риник Оров? Доктор вас ожидает.

Ри кивнул позвавшему его омеге и прошёл в кабинет врача.

Доктор Бильх был далеко не первым специалистом, с которым Ри успел пообщаться за последние годы, положа руку на сердце — он не был самым внимательным или заботливым из всех. Поначалу Ри даже опасался этого вечно угрюмого альфу, но тот всегда оставался максимально профессиональным, так что первый страх прошёл… Но сейчас всё равно было чуть боязно от того, какие новости мог сообщить Бильх.

После формальных приветствий Ри устроился напротив стола врача, и тот сказал:

— Что ж, я получил ваши результаты. Вам должны были выслать их из лаборатории, но, как я понял, вы ничего не получили?

Ри отрицательно покачал головой.

— Даже в папке спама не было, — сказал он. — Потому я и обратился напрямую. Они… отказывались высылать повторно. Сказали обратиться к врачу, у которого я наблюдаюсь. То есть к вам.

Ри вздохнул. Обычно он не расстраивался из-за грубости от официальных учреждений, но почему-то ответ на его звонок (довольно вежливый ответ, на самом деле, просто обезличенный отказ) заставил целый час бессильно плакать. Даже сейчас стоило вспомнить, и слёзы сразу навернулись на глаза.

— Постоянно всё теряют, — поморщился Бильх, не заметивший или сделавший вид, что не заметил, как Ри украдкой вытер глаза. — Где же оно, а вот… Ну что ж, поздравляю.

— Поздравляете? — осторожно спросил Ри.

Бильх пожал плечами.

— Результат положительный. Вы беременны… Что? Что с вами?

Ри слышал, как доктор подскочил на ноги, но не видел. Он закрыл лицо ладонями и плакал от облегчения.

Он смог.

Он станет папой.


End file.
